ABSTRACT Leadership, Planning and Evaluation is carried out through LCCC's leadership, internal and external advisory groups. The LCCC Executive Committee (EC) includes Louis M. Weiner (Director), Michael B. Atkins (Deputy Director), Giuseppe Giaccone (AD, Clinical Research), Marc Schwartz (AD, Population Research), Anton Wellstein (AD, Basic/Translational Research), Michael Vander Hoek (AD, Administration), Lucile Adams-Campbell (AD, Minority Health/Health Disparities), Steven Byers (AD, Shared Resources), Michael Johnson (AD, Education). Christopher Gallagher, Andre Goy, Andrew Pecora and Sandra Swain represent the MedStar Georgetown Cancer Institute, the John Theurer Cancer Center, Hackensack Meridian Health and Georgetown University Medical Center, respectively. Stanton L. Gerson (Case Comprehensive Cancer Center) chairs LCCC's External Advisory Committee. Sandra Swain chairs LCCC's Internal Advisory Committee. The EC oversees the Program Leaders, Shared Resources, Clinical Research Oversight and Education and Mentoring committees. Robust strategic planning supported the LCCC Consortium with JTCC, reaffirmed the current LCCC program structure, prioritized five crosscutting initiatives and guided LCCC's commitment to its catchment areas by expanding clinical services and catchment-area focused research. Guided by the LCCC Strategic Plan, these actions have included the addition of 59 new LCCC members. Future plans include recruiting a senior scientist charged with nurturing collaborative CCSG focused research that fully engages LCCC investigators in DC and NJ; this will be of particular importance in an expanding effort in hematologic malignancies and cellular therapy research. Existing strategic planning and evaluation activities will continue to help LCCC achieve its strategic objectives to 1) advance transformative cancer research, 2) reduce the impact of cancer and diminish disparities in our catchment area, 3) lead high-impact clinical research, and 4) ensure long-term growth, vibrancy and stability of the research enterprise. Specific aims are: 1) Promote the aims of each LCCC research program according to the LCCC Strategic Plan through recruitment, investment in shared resources and continued development of LCCC's crosscutting initiatives; 2) Support the continued development of the LCCC Consortium with JTCC; 3) Use the LCCC EC to promote cohesive, senior leader-led collaborations to foster transdisciplinary, multi- investigator research; 4) Address the needs of the LCCC catchment areas; and, 5) Expand the LCCC funding base and interventional clinical trial accruals.